Mia's Survival in SAO
by PokeRanger123
Summary: Mia was just a normal girl, until she entered Sword Art Online. Now, she survives as a Solo Player, a Beater. She reached the highest levels of the game. But, that was a game... this is the real deal. Will she survive or will she die?(Hiatus and possibly going to be redone)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my attempt to do a totally different SAO, Sword Art Online. So if any one doesn't like it, I'm open to the flames. But please, instead of lecturing me on what I did wrong, please tell me what I can improve on. Well, read, review, and Enjoy!

* * *

I'm watching Tv in my room. The biggest game in history has finally sold its last copies.

"The last copies for Sword Art Online have finally been sold!" The News Lady anounces. Normally, I would be totaly excited for this game, but today just hasn't been my day... just like all the other days since we all did the Beta Tests, and... since I met him.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

Just a few minutes ago, I had recieved a call from the creator of Sword Art Online. He said that I was one of the lucky few to be chosen from the USA. I was to fly out to Tokyo, Japan and test the game and review on it. I am totaly excited! My mom? Not so much. On the day when I was in the airport, my mom finally gave in. She allowed me to go.

"Thank you mom!" I cried out and she smiles.

"Be safe Mia. I'll see you when you come back home." My mom called out and I wtched her walk away.

"Flight 205 ready to leave for Tokyo, Japan." The flight attendent announced and I grabbed my stuff and ran to my plane. The flight was about five hours long, I slept most of the hours. We have finally arrived in Tokyo. My eyes sparkled as we landed, it looked alot like New York in so many diffrent ways! I grabbed my stuff after the plane had safely landed. I walk off the plane and I look for the man that would be taking me to the HQ. I finally saw a man in a nice black suit holding a sign with my name on it. I walk over to him and he smiles.

"Hello, you must be Mia Rose. I'm Asukomo Aliski, I'll be escorting you to the SAO HQ." He tells me. I nod my head. He leads me out of the air port and leads me to black limo. My eyes grow wide and my mouth drops. He opens the door for me and gets in after me. I stare out the window in amazement and Aliski clears his throat to get my attention.

"Do you have any questions on the reason that you were brought here?" He asks me. I nod.

"Yes, I want to know what excactly I'll be doing today." I tell him andhe nods his head.

"That was the most comman question asked here. Well, you are going to try out our newestgame called Sword Art Online. To play this game, you need our newst version of the Nerve Gear, a device that allows you to play VRMMORPG games known as Virtually Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games. After you are done testing the game, you may leave a review on it." He tells me, me listening closely. I nod my head, signlaling that I understood every thing that he told me. The limo stops, signaling that we have arived at the HQ. Aliski lead me into the building and he waved to the girl at the front desk. She smiled at me and we kept walking down a long corridor. He leads me to a HUGE room, and when I say HUGE I mean HUGE!

"You should enjoy yourself and create friends before the tests begin." He tells me and walks back down the corridor. I sigh, I'm no use when it comes to talking and making friends. I see a teenager about my age standing alone in the sidelines of the crowd, like me.

"Well, why not try now?" I tell myself and walk torwards him. He looks at me.

"H-Hi, I-I'm Mia Rose." I tell him shackily. He nods and looks away from me. I sigh in defeat and turn around to walk away. Then, a hand grabbed my arm and pulls me back. I turn around and look him straight in the eyes. It felt like he was scanning deep into my soul, searching for something. What he was searching for? I have no clue.

"Kirito." He tells me and lets go of my arm, still looking in my eyes. I turn around, a little shooken up. I can feel his eyes still staring at the back of my head. For some unknown reason, I feel like he's gonna be someone important, and... he thinks I will be too...

* * *

Flash Back End

* * *

I sit on my bed, holding the Nerve Gear I got just recently. I put it on and lay down. I feel so, I don't know, I... I feel lke something bad is gonna happen. The Nerve Gear turns on and scans my mind. It asks me for my account information.

I type in Rose in the username, then I type in my password. Bright white lights blink in and out, saying, 'Welcome back!' Then the screen goes white and I close my eyes. I allow myself to enter the world of SAO. I open my eyes and I look around quickly. I smile, and pull out my sword from before.

It was made out of the rarest metal that can only be obtained from defeating the Dragon that drops this metal. I glance around and see a familiar young man. I make my way to him. I pass a mirror in one of the shops and I check out my avatar. My avatar's hair was black and long like mine, but my normal pink dyed tips and bangs were replaced in a ponytail of sorts. My outfit was all white, prize drops from the highest level bosses, and my boots were black. Everyone that passed me looked at me with surprise at how powerful my clothes looked. I just shrugged them off, I don't think off myself being powerful.

I look back to see where the young man went, but, he's gone, like he vanished. I could of sworn I knew him. I sighed and looked around. I think of places I could go. The Market Place is out because of new Players here. I guess I could refine my Sword Skill. I began to run put to the fields behind the Town of Beginnings. I ran around the feilds searching for the Wild Boar that roam here. What I found instead, was who I was originally going to talk to.

He had a man with fiery Orange hair. By the looks of it, the familiar teen was training the other man.

"He has to be a Beta Tester." I say softly to myself. I mean, why else would he be training the other man. The teen had to of heard me, 'cause he whipped out his sword in my direction. I back away slowly, my eyes wide with fear. The other man saw me and progressing on me and called out.

"Hey, Kirito! What are you doing? She looks scared enough!" He called out to Kirito. My eyes widen more in shock.

"Kirito..." I say his name slowly under my breath. I quickly turn around to run, but he grabs my arm and pulls me into him.

"Why were you spying on us?" He asked me. I struggled against him.

"I wasn't spying, I swear on my life, I came hear to refine my Sword Skills." I tell him, he turns me around and looks straight into my eyes. He let's me go.

"It's you." He tells me. I look up at him and sigh. I turn around to leave.

" Do you even remember my name?" I ask him, standing with my back facing him.

"Yes... your name is Rose." My eyes widen in shock. I whirl around to face him.

"How do you know?" I ask him. He laughs and pats my head.

"On the side of Player, is their name. Look at mine for example." He tells me, sure enough... his name is there. I literally smack my face with my hand. How could I forget?

"Hey Rose, you two seem to know each other. Are you another Beta Tester? Oh, and the name's Klein." He tells me and I smile to him.

"Yes, I'm a Beta Tester , I think I'm going to log out now, bye you two." I tell them and whip out my hand for my menu. I freeze when I see the log out button fade away from my screen.

"I should never have ignored my hunch!" I shout and run back to the Town of Beginnings. I could hear Klein and Kirito calling out for me.

"I have to make sure that it's just my own problem, not all of us's problem!" I say softly under my breath. I keep running to the Town of Beginnings. A bell rings over in the church at the Town of Beginnings. I stop in my tracks... it's just like my dream. The bell begins to ring, foorcing all Players to Teleport to the center of the Town of Beginnings. I look around to find Kirito, he sees me and waves me over. I walk up to him and the sky turns red. I look up, and see that the sky is full of red warning signs. No... My hunches were right! Then, what looked like blood came from the warning signs. The blood formed a faceless man with a cloak on.

"Hello Players, I am Kayaba Akihiko, as you all have noticed is the fact that there is no log out button. This is not a bug." He says. My eyes widen, I knew it... and I was fore warned of this happening, why did I ignore it? Kayaba continues.

"To win this game, you must defeat every level and its boss. Do that all the way up to the hundredth floor. Also, there is no way for you to be revived. Once your HP drops to zero, you die here, and in the other world. When you die, the Nerve Gear will fry you brain curcits and you will die. You may not leave by having someone take off your Nerve Gear, too. There have already been two hundred deaths from this happening. Well, reach the top, and you will save everyone. l have left you all a present to you all, from me. That is all." He says and the sky returns to normal. I quickly open my inventory and take out this so called 'present'.

"A mirror?" I hear Kirito say and I look at myself in the mirror. Then, a bright flash of light shines and everyone looks different. I look in my mirror and gasp.

"He changed our looks?!"

* * *

I hope that was good enough for all of you, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Here's the next chapter! Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"He changed our appearances?!" I shout out surprised. I see Kirito and Klein are staring at eachother.

"Klein, is that you?" Kirito asked him, he nods.

"Is that you Kirito? Why does everyone look different?" He asks and looks at me. His eyes grow wide and he looks me up and down. My cheeks flare up.

"Wow, is that you Rose?" He asks. I slowly nod my head and he smiles. Kirito stands in front of me protectively. I blush harder. My black hair swirling in the wind.

"Get out of my way Kirito. I can take care of myself. I did reach the level before you in the Beta Tests." I tell him. I see everyone panicking in the crowd about everything. I walk out of there, i hear footsteps following me, I look behind me and see Kirito stalking me.

'Why won't he stop?!' I think to myself. Thank goodness Klein came up to Kirito. I ran away from the Town of Beginnings. I ran to the next town next to the Town of beginnings and the beginning of the first level. I sighed as I walked into town, the night was just beginning and everyone was more than likely at the inns in the Town of Beginnings. I walk towards a tree and lay down next to it. I see the stars above though the branches. I guess I fell asleep soon after.

In the morning, I can hear the chirps of the birds and everything. I feel someone poke my cheek.

"Five more minutes mum..." I say sleepily and push the hand away. The hand pokes me again and I open my eyes angrily. My eyes look straight into Kirito's and I look around.

"I'm not your mom, get up Rose. Someone could have PK you in your sleep, you know." He tells me. I sigh unhappily and get up.

"What do you want from me? Why do you keep following me? Can't you see that I'm doing this Solo?!" I shout at him. He turns around and sits down in front of me.

"You're special, I could sense it when you first walked up to me in the Beta Tests." He tells me, I look at him in a shocked manner.

"What kind of 'special' are you talking about?" I ask raising my eyebrow at him. He looks me in the eyes for a long time.

"I don't know. I can just sense it there. Are you, like, I don't know, seeing stuff in your dreams?" He asks me, I nod.

"Yeah, I kinda had a hunch yesterday that something bad was going to happen. I usually don't ignore my hunches. I don't know why I did yesterday. I also saw the whole not being able to log out thing in my dreams to. I just ignored it though, 'cause I thought I was just having strange dreams, that was it." I tell him, he nods, taking in what I said. He gets up and puts out his hand. I take it and he helps me up.

"So, are you really going to do it all Solo?" He asks me. I nod, I had a feeling he was challenging me.

"My guts saying you're going Solo too. I'm right, aren't I?" I ask him and he nods. I smirk.

"Say, lets have a duel for fun." I tell him, he smirks and nods. I whip out my hand and ask Kirito for a duel. His menu pops up asking for a duel. He presses yes and I pull out my Dark Repulsor sword. He pulls out his sword. The countdown began.

1:00, I was getting ready, staring at him. He was doing the same.

0:50, I was ready, just waiting for the duel to begin.

0:30, Almost over.

0:10, come on! Come on!

0:00, it's begun. I charge at him and attack. He easily deflects my attack and hits me with his sword. My face gets cut from the blow, but I continue to fight. He makes another attempt to knock my sword out of my hand, but I hold my drip tightly and Kirito hits my arm. I stagger, but I'm still standing strong. I manage another blow on him and swipe at his stomach. His HP goes down, and the time runs out.

"Congratulations! Kirito is the winner!" It popped up on my screen and it was on his screen too. I sigh and fall down... A hand reaches down for me.

"That was a great battle. You are definately going to survive." He tells me and I take his hand to pull myself up.

"You too, that was awesome! I think you have a better chance at living than I do..." I tell him and he smiles at me. I look up at the vitual sky.

"We might never see the real sky for a long time... Same with the rain... we'll never see it again if we don't beat this twisted game... Kirito, can you promise me something?" Iask him, he looks at me and nods.

"Promise me, that of I die, you'll save everyone from this twisted game we're in, ok?" I tell him, henods and I turn around. A hand pats my head.

"I won't let you get killed. I won't let you get killed inthistwisted game we all are stuck in. I promise you that." He tells me and when I turn around, he's gone. I blush, then my eyes widen. I can't be falling for him? Am I? I freaking just met him recently... but yet, I feel like I'll be meeting him more and more often.

* * *

Two months later...

* * *

It has now been two freaking months in this death-filled game. I also have not seen Kirito since our duel. Everyone has been struggling just to find the first boss, even the Betas' are having trouble. I'm now level 45, just from battling the normal monsters and a couple Feild Bosses that show up every now and then.

I see a crowd in the center of the town and walk over. It looks like a hunting party. I walk to the middle of it all and see some familiar black hair.

"Kirito!" I call out, waving to him. He turns and sees me. He walks over to me and stops in front of me.

"Are you going to go along with them? They are going to the Boss Room for the first floor. I just got back from training." He tells me, I think about it for a second.

"Yeah, I will." I tell him. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the colosseum looking area and we sit down. The man at the bottom begins to speak.

"I am Diabel, I'm a knight who protects all of us. We have been trapped here for two whole months. The Front Lines have finally found the first Boss Room! We have information on the first Boss too." He said and everyone started to shout and everything.

"We would have found the Boss Room earlier, but the Beta Testers have been too stuck up!" One of the men said. Oh, that got me mad. I stood up to argue but Kirito pulled me back down. He put his finger to his lips to show me not to say anything, I sigh unhappily and sit quietly. I look over and see a cloaked figure sitting at the end of the row that Kirito and I were on. I scoot slowly over to the person.

"Hi, um, do you already have a group to be in?" I ask, the person shakes their head and I smile warmly.

"No, I don't." They said with a feminine voice. Another girl?

"Do you want to join me and my friend?" I ask her. She looks my way and sees Kirito behind me, listening in on the information. She shrugs and looks me in the eyes. She nods after thinking for a few minutes.

"I guess it would be ok." She tells me and I whip my hand out to form a party with her. She presses the button on her screen. Kirito notices me all the way away him. He comes over and sits next to me.

"Who is this?" He asks me.

"We are on a party together. Wanna join?" I ask him, he's silent, then nods.

"I was going to join any ways." He told me. I nod and ask him to join our party. He presses the yes button and now we are a team of three.

"We leave at sunrise!" Diabel announced and I look confused.

"What?! What did he mean by that?" I ask Kirito. He laughs and smiles.

"You never listen, do you?" He asks me and I look down thinking for a moment.

"Hmm, no I do not... WAIT! You're evil, You just made me say that outloud!" I laugh and hit him playfully on the arm. Night falls rather quickly and Kirito stuck with me the whole time. I see the girl from before and walk over to her.

"Hi, sorry if I sound a bit rude, but why are you over here alone?" I ask her. She keeps her head down and continues eating the bread. Kirito sits down next to her.

"It's good, isn't it?" He asks her and she nods. He pulls out a peice of bread too and takes out a container of sorts. I look at him confused, then it made sense when he put it on his bread.

"Here, try it." He told her and she slathered the creamy substance onto the bread. She took one bite, and I knew what would happen. She inhaled the bread as if she didn't eat anything the whole day. I giggled and she laughed.

"That was good. Listen, about tomorrow, I've never been in a party before..." She tells us and my mouth drops.

"What?! You've never been on a team before?! At all?" I exclaimed. She nods and looks down again.

"Hey, it's ok, we've all been in times like that. In the other world, for so long, I didn't know how to jump rope!" I say and giggle. She giggles and Kirito laughs. I playfully punch him and he pretends to fall down. I laugh at the look he was giving me. He gets back up and grabs me.

"Kirito! Let me go!" I shout and he throws me over his shoulder. He salutes to our other party member and runs off, caring me still.

"Kirito, let me down, now!" I whine and he puts me down. I giggle and look at him.

"Why didn't you set me down?" I ask him, his head is down so I couldn't see his facial expression. Then, I heard a growling behind us. I gasped.

"Kirito, where did you take us?" I ask him, he looks up and gasps.

"Get out of the way!" He shouts and pulls out his sword. I turn around and move just in time before the monster attacked me. Kirito ran his sword into it and it attacked again. I take a look at the monster's name and gasp.

"Kirito, be careful! It's a field boss!" I shout and look at it's name. It's called The Scythe of Hell. It must only come out at night. I've had a run-in with The Fatal Scythe, a very evil-looking boss. I barely escaped with my life. This one looks weaker than The Fatal Scythe. Kirito begins to slash at the field boss and it's life slowly goes down. I recover and enter the battle as well. Since we are on a Party, I get an idea.

"Kirito! Switch!" I shout and run in, stabbing the boss with the Dark Repulsor sword. Kirito runs in next to me and attacks with the same speed as me. I raise my arm and prepare the final blow. Then, I was stabbed and blacked out.

* * *

Ok, how was that? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's me, the awesomest authoress in the world! JK, JK, ok here;s chapter three. Please remember to read, review, and ENJOY!

* * *

Kirito's POV

Rose fell to the ground, her HP falling steadily and she was out.

"Rose! I won't let you die!" I shout out and attack the monster with one last blow and it finally disappears into shimmering light. I run over to Rose and whip out a Healing Tonic and pour it into her mouth. I reached her just in time, her HP was just at 1 point. Her health returned and her breathing returned to normal. I sigh in relief and she mumbles in her sleep. I strain to hear what she's saying.

"Kirito... don't go... he'll kill you!" She mumbled in her sleep and started to cry in her sleep. I sat there shocked. What did she mean by that? She has to be seeing the future, because she has a special type of power deep inside her and it activated when she was sent to the Japan HQ for SAO. I should take her back to the safe zone, there's no telling what else might attack us out here. A familiar man with reddish orange hair walks by with a bunch of people trailing him.

"Klein! Over here!" I call out, he turns his head and runs over to us.

"What happened to Rose?" He asks. I look down at the sleeping girl and pick her up. The rest of the men that were with Klein run over to us and start to mutter to each other.

"Kirito, this is my guild, and that is Rose." He said to his friends and pointed to Rose, who was muttering things still.

"Why is she asleep out here?" Klein asked, I look at him and begin to explain.

"I was messing around and dragged her out here and then we got ambushed by a field boss called The Scythe of Hell. She was about to make the final blow when it stabbed her and nearly killed her. I finished it off and rushed over to her, her health was already at 5 percent. I acted fast enough and pulled out a Health Tonic and healed her. Now she won't wake up." I finished. He was looking at her with amazement then looked back at me.

"Oh, come on man! You always get the cute girls!" He whined and I laughed. She murmured something in her sleep.

"He... is... going... to betray... us... all..." SHe said quietly and kept tossing and turning. Klein looked at me and was confused.

"What did she say?" Klein asked. I was confused just as much as him. I shrug.

"I have no absolute clue about what she is saying, I'm just as confused as you are. She said something else in her sleep." I tell him, he looks at me and frowns.

"What did she say?" He asked me.

"She said that if I left, someone would kill me." I tell him, he looks at me with concern.

"What does that mean? Do you think that she's just having a bad dream?" He Asks me. I shrug.

"I don't think she was having a bad dream. She has always had great hunches. She even foresaw the 'no logout button crysis'" I tell him. His eyes widen and he looks down at her.

"Did she really see that?" He asks and I nod. SHe starts to mumble again.

"Kirito, please... don't go!" She shouted and begins to cry in her sleep. She jolts awake and falls out of my arms.

"Owww! Kirito!" She growls and I slowly back away. She looks around and notices all the guys surrounding her.

"Why am I surrounded by guys?! Oh, hi Klein! How are you?" She asks, completely forgetting the fact that she was surrounded by guys.

"I'm good, my guild and I were just going on a night hunting party. We heard rumors of there being a well paying field boss around here, so we came out to find it. But, it seems that you two found it before us."He tells her. She looks confused for a moment, then fear runs through her eyes.

"You should be glad that we took care of it before you. It has a sibling that looks almost like it, it was called The Fatal Scythe. I've had a run-in with it before. I would have been killed if I didn't get out of there in time. This Field Boss was just as strong as The Fatal Scythe, but weaker." She tells them, they look at her in awe and Klein's guildmates go all fanboy over her.

"She must be one of those Beaters!" They exclaim and try to rush towards her, but I stand in front of her. They look confused and try to go around me, but I still block them from her.

"Stay away from her." I tell them fiercely and they back away slowly. I turn to Rose.

"We should head back to the town." I tell her and she nods, her face serious. We say goodbye to Klein and his guild and walk back to the town.

"Thanks." Rose tells me and turns to face me. I look at her.

"Thanks for watching over me and saving me from that field boss." She tells me. I nod.

"Umm, were you having some sort of dream?" I ask her, she looks down and looks back up and nods.

"Yes, I did. You were there, we all were there. Me, you, Klein and his guild, the girl that we partied up with. Mostly everyone that we have met. You were going to face off the 100th boss, just on level 75." She tells me, my eyes widen.

"I couldn't see the boss though, he was blurry and it seemed as if he could tell that I was just in a dream. But, it felt so real... He challenged you and you accepted. It was a risky battle, then he aimed for me. He hit me, right into the chest, I died right there. Even though it was a dream, and we have the Pain Absorber, I still felt the pain from the hit. I still can't remember the way he looked, but it seemed as if he was familiar." She tells me and looks down. I hug her and she cries into my chest.

"It's ok, I won't let you die, I will save us all." I tell her and she continues to hug me.

Rose's POV

I continued to cry. It was the worst dream I've had so far in this world. I keep thinking that they are fake, but the Logout crysis was real and I saw it happen before I was even in the game yet.

I stop crying and look at Kirito.

"Don't worry Rose, I will protect you." He tells me and my eyesight fades in and out.

"Kirito..." I say his name softly and start to fall into his arms.

"Rose!" I could hear his fade in and out in my state.

_"What's going on?" I ask myself. Everything around me is completely dark. I could hear the sounds of people singing sad and quiet songs. Crying could be heard, church bells were ringing through my ears. Then, that evil voice that trapped us here started to speak._

_"Hello, Mia Rose." Kayaba tells me. I glare at him._

_"What do you want from me? I have nothing worth your time? How can you even enter my dreams?" I ask him, bombarding him with questions. He laughs evilly and I glare at him, wherever he is._

_"Do you not re_member that you are trapped in my creation?_ I can interact with all of the players in this game. I have also come to notice that you are developing a very special ability to see things before they happen. This... "Special Ability," is a glitch. You are not seeing things that are real, they are just your imagination." Kayaba tells me. I look around,_

_'He's lying, I can hear it in his voice.' I think in my head._

_"No, I'm not. This is very real. Those dreams are real! I also know, that this... "Special Ability" That you are telling me is fake, is very real!" I shout at him. His sighing can be heard._

_"And how do you know this?" He asks me. I growl._

_"Because I saw you trap us here three weeks before we got stuck here in a dream!" I growl at him. His breathing stops for a moment, the sound of the church bells stop ringing, the crying stops, everything stops._

"Mia Heart Rose..."

* * *

Ok, so how was that? I would like to give a special thanks to my first reviewer! Azumi Tagaki! Thank you so much for the review! Well, please review!


End file.
